


Give your heart a break

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: Police!AU. After Rinoa got to know Squall better, things seems to have reached a standstill.





	Give your heart a break

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt n.16 - "Give your heart a break" of the Maritombola del Decennale @[Lande di Fandom](https://www.landedifandom.net/)  
> While this is part of an AU I am still writing for, it still works as a standalone, so don't worry! One day I hope to publish other parts of it.

The way Zell turns in his chair to face her is enough of a warning that he’s up to nothing good.

To say he looks theatrical is to put it mildly, his position mimicking deep thought and his gaze on her, but that’s not it: by the small mirror sitting innocently on his desk, Rinoa is dead sure he checked when she would be looking in his direction for the maximum dramatic effect.

Never let it be said that Rinoa denies his friends some fun. “What?” she exclaims with an over-exaggerated deer-in-the-headlights look, even though her stomach feels heavy – has been since she entered the precinct.

“There is something going on – Squall just ran as if he was chased by ghosts!” he says, tapping his chin pensively. “What did you do this time?”

It is a _low_ blow on her pride. “Why should it always be me?” she says, defensively.

“Should I remember you how many times you scolded him last month?”

“ _He_ was-“

“Not judging you!“ Zell hurries to say. “In fact, it was awesome. Totally cool!”

Her friend’s approval makes her feel a little better, even though she too has noticed Squall’s new habit of avoiding her at any cost. The reason? Unknown. “I don’t understand,” she laments, leaning on her desk and finding solace in resting her head on the table, hidden from Zell’s gaze. A little over the top, but effective. “we were getting along so well on leave!” So well, she may have a crush on him now.

Zell’s hand is on hers, now, warm and comforting. “I’m sorry, Rin. Squall… he isn’t used to be close to people? Maybe that’s it – you told me how much you got to know him.”

“I guess.” she says, comforted that it might not be her fault. She hadn’t realized it was worrying her until Zell reassured her it isn’t the case.

“It will get better, Rin. And if he doesn’t get over it, he doesn’t deserve to be your friend!”

Rinoa raises her head. Zell is crouched over her, his hand still over hers, smiling comfortingly. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees Squall returning to his desk, subtly looking in her direction. She focuses back on her friend, determined not to make her situation with Squall ruin her day even more.

“Do you want to go shopping later and pretend to be an unhappily married couple?” she asks, smiling.

“Should be fun!”

 

Rinoa is alone in the break room, humming an upbeat tune while making coffee for everyone. Hanging out with Zell has lightened her mood, making her return to the precinct in the next days with lifted spirits. Most of the detectives are out on patrol, and she enjoys the calm and peace around.

Just when the aroma of fresh coffee begins to fill the room, she sees Squall entering the room. He doesn’t see her immediately, distracted by what seems a report and blindly reaching for the coffee jar; he does a moment later, paling and about to turn around on the spot.

“Wait!” she stops him.

He looks at her uneasily but doesn’t leave.

“Give yourself a break,” she sighs. “I don’t know what has been going on, but if it makes you so uncomfortable we can pretend that nothing happened.”

“Nothing?” It might be the first word he has uttered in her presence ever since they returned.

“Nothing.” She says decisively. The coffee is ready; she takes a mug and pours the coffee with practiced ease, then passes it to him. He takes it without a question. “But I don’t get it. What’s wrong with us being friends? With me knowing about your family? I wouldn’t tell a soul.”

“I – Nothing is wrong.” he says, but he looks around in a way that tells her he is thinking a lot more than that. Typical Squall, thinking a mile a minute but saying just one or two words.

“Ok.” Even as she leaves the break room with a sort of agreement with the object of her frustration, she doesn’t feel a speck of happiness. During the leave, she had thought… She had thought he had come to care about her too, in a way. They had been close, and she had started to feel actually comfortable around him. It seems like he is not.

It’s not like her to wallow in sadness and delusion, though. She might not be reciprocated, but it wouldn’t be the first time. She still has friends, and a good life, and she will meet someone else, she is sure of it. Even if he might not be like Squall.

“Wait.”

She’s practically out of the break room, but she hears him. He’s looking at her, finally, resolve etched in every line of his face. He looks like himself again, opposed to the scared look he had before.

“Do you want to go out for a coffee?”

It’s awkward, and he still has a piping hot mug of coffee in his hand, but she feels laughter bubbling out of her.

“Make it lunch and I’ll agree.”

It’s a date.


End file.
